Tourniquet
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Full Summary inside.... Yaoi AtemuXYugi, YamiXYugi, YamiXAnzu, and JonouchiXSeto
1. Going Down in Flames

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The darker Yami, belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu; YugiXYami; YamiXAnzu; JonouchiXSeto

AN: Just to warn you, this fic may be a little bit dark cause of my darker Yami's character.

"blah" - talking

blah - present time

_blah_ - past time

**_blah_** - thinking

- Atemu to Yugi  
/ - Yugi to Atemu

Full Summery: With the Ceremonial Battle all over Yugi and his pharaoh thought the young pharaoh will just go to the After Life, but an outside force changed the rules. In stead of going to the After Life, the ancient pharaoh got transported back to Ancient Egypt, two months before he sacrifice himself to save the world. But something else happened as well, the ancient pharaoh also got separated into to different people; one the kind and gracious pharaoh Atemu, and one as Yami. But this Yami is not the Yami our Yugi would even know and love; this Yami was pure dark and evil who soul purposes is to plunge both times into a time of great darkness by first merging both times into one with an ancient and powerful ceremony; but will he not even succeed, but change history?

Tourniquet  
by Yami-Yugi

Going Down in Flames

**_Darkness... I'm falling into the darkness again. Is this what the After Life feels like? I thought there was something more to it._** he thinks as he fell deeper into the ever lasting darkness. As he did he screams in pain. **_W-What's happening...! W-Why do my body feels like it's splitting into two...!_** As he falls more, something; or rather someone started to separate from him. A almost perfect doppelganger, floating above him with an dark evil smirk on his face. **_Aibou..._** His eyes closes as this bright light pierce through the darkness, concealing both him and the doppelganger...

- - -

_"My Pharaoh! Pharaoh wake up!" It felt like someone was trying to shake him. "Pharaoh Atemu, this is not funny, you are really scaring me."_

_He moans as he opens his eyes. At first his vision was blurry. **Where in Ra am I...?** His vision soon cleared as he looked into a dark skinned, blue eyed man looking very worriedly at him. **Seto...? What's he doing in the After Life...? And when did he get a tan...?**_

_The blue eyed man sighed in relief, then became serious. "My Pharaoh you nearly scared me half to death doing that!" he shouted at him, a bit piss off "Fainting in the middle of the meeting like that!"_

_He looked at bit confused at the man. **What is Seto talking about...? And why he keep calling me that? He don't believe in past lives...** He then noticed his surrounding, and recognized immediately where he was. "I'm... back..." he said almost to himself._

_The taller man sighed. "Okay I don't even what to ask..."_

- - -

_Meanwhile, deep in the desert, the great tomb robber by the name of Bakura was finally caught was being dragged through the desert towards the palace, but it was so hot and Bakura was getting dehydrated, and one could tell by how slow he was going. He suddenly couldn't walk anymore and fainted. "Get up!" one of the men who caught him commanded to him "This is no time for a rest stop..."_

_"MIND CRUSH!" a baritone voice shouted out, and the two men that was on horse back, fell off their horses lifeless on the floor. When Bakura finally came to he felt water touch his lips. He took the cup that was put to his lips and gratefully drink every drop. "So, you are finally awake."_

_Bakura looked up to the voice and who saved him and saw a figure warring all black and a hooded cloak standing before him. "Who are you? And why did you decided to save someone life like mine?" Bakura asked confused._

_The figured laughed, "Cause I need the Great Bakura to do something for me."_

_"Why should I when I don't even know who you are?" The figured laughed a bit as he removed his hood. Bakura backed up shock and surprised. "Y-You look almost like Pharaoh Atemu!"_

_A lighter and violet eyed version shorted. "Don't compare me to him." he said "And I DO have a name."_

_"Oh yeah, what is it then?"_

_"My name is Yami." Bakura just blinks as the other came closer to him._

_"So, what if I refuse you to help you?"_

_The other snarled. "What do you WANT to be left out here to die? You should have say so earlier." he started to turn away from Bakura "Fine, then I'll give this great power to someone else..."_

_"Great Power you say?"_

_The other looked towards him, his back still towards the tomb robber. "Did I stuttered?"_

_"You mean you have a great power?"_

_"Yes. Do you want it or not?"_

_"Hell yea!"_

_The other turn fully at him. "Fine, but I'm not giving this power away. This power comes with a price. You need to do some things for me before I give it you."_

_"What are them? I'll do anything!"_

_"First, I need your tomb robbing skills to enter a secret tomb to retrieve a certain book I need..."_

_Bakura looked a bit confused. "Why in Ra do you need some dumb old book?" he asked._

_"That will be reviled to you more in time." The other glowed in a black glow, and soon the two disappeared and repapered in front of a sealed tomb. "This is the tomb."_

_"But how will I find the book you want?"_

_The other just smirked. "It will find you."_

_"So when I get it, how do I contact you."_

_The other smirked again. "Don't worry about it. Just get the book and I'll worry about that when the time comes." With that the other disappeared in a black glow once more. Bakura just stood there, blinking confused._

- - -

_**How can I be back in the past? Wasn't I suppose to go to the After Life?** Atemu thought as he place a hand on his forehead in deep thought._

_"Are you sure you alright my pharaoh?" Priest Seto asked._

_"I'm fine…" said Atemu._

_"I hope so."_

- - -

_Deep in the tomb Bakura started to have second thoughts of the stranger and his proposal. **What if there is no GREAT POWER? I bet this book doesn't even exist...** he soon stop thinking that when a strange force draws him towards one path. Once at the end of set path, he found the chamber of the mummy and there in it's arms was a huge black and gold book. "This must be it..." Bakura started he looked and saw all the others treasures "To bad that guy didn't want me to steal anything thing else. Oh well. When I have the power I'll come back to this place and get the others." He then came near the mummy and the book. Once he got the book out of the mummy's grasped he looks at it then shouted towards the heavens. "Okay I got it!" he shouted "Hello are you listening!" Suddenly his body glowed in a black glow, and then disappeared from the tomb._

- - -

_He soon reappeared in an underground temple. The main room he was in had this alter right in the middle of it under a hole in the rock ceiling with the sun light shinning down at on it. "Where am I!"_

_"In a underground temple in a whole different country." said the familiar voice said from near by and Yami stepped out of the darkness with an evil smirk._

_"Okay..." Bakura said then handed him the book "Okay, I got your book. Can I have that power now?"_

_Yami laughed evilly. "Bakura. Bakura. You know our deal. I have said I have several tasks for you to do before I give the power to you. The book was just one of them."  
"Why do you need some book anyway?"_

_"This is no ordinarily book." Yami said with another smirk "This is a very powerful spell book. Within it's binding contains all the most powerful and forbidden spells in the world. Within this book is one particular spell that I want and the other tasks I need you to do will draw my ultimate dream ever closer to completion."_

_"And what is this DREAM you speck of."_

_Yami smirked even more evilly. "All in due time." he said as he turn his back to Bakura "Now on to phase two of my plan, and your next task. I need to you go into the palace and draw out Atemu for me."_

_"Say what! Why do you need the Pharaoh, and what you have plan for him?"_

_Yami laughed evilly. "Oh you will see. You will see." he said "Now go, and do what ever you need to do to draw Atemu out." With a wave of his hand, Bakura once again disappeared in a black glow._

- - -

_Bakura tired countless times until he findly got Atemu out of the palace. **Dang it, he summoned a god on me!** he thought as he looked behind him on his horse seeing Atemu riding after him with Slifer fallowing him **He better know what he's doing...** The two was soon far from the city. Bakura looked in front of him and was shock, there was a giant cliff right before him! He then looked behind him and saw a giant wall of dark light swell in between him and Atemu. **I hope this is his plan...** he thought as he rode away from the cliff and stopped his horse. He saw Atemu's ran though the darkness , and it lost it's footing when the animal got close to the cliff's edge. He saw the shock, and surprised looked on Atemu's face as he and his horse fell down the cliff. Suddenly Yami appeared beside Bakura. "This is your plan! To kill the Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted at him in shock._

_Yami just smirked. "Oh don't worry. He's not dead yet, I can't say the same for his horse though." he said. He then walked over to the edge of the cliff. "Come and see for yourself." Bakura slowly got off his horse and slowly stood next to Yami. He slowly glance down at the cliff bottom where Atemu and his horse lied. The horse was dead, Bakura could tell cause the animal wasn't breathing anymore, but Atemu was still alive, breathing weakly in pain as crimson eyes slowly was losing conscious. "See, I'm not ready to kill him yet." Yami said with another smirk._

- - -

_Slowly Atemu regain conscious. All he remember before he lost it was laying on the ground on the bottom of the cliff in great pain and seeing two shadows appearing on the cliff's edge. As his crimson eyes slowly open and focus his body was once again in great pain. He tired to move, but that didn't do too well cause the pain increased. He heard a familiar laugh. "I won't try that again, your body is in a bit of a mess." the familiar baritone voice said from near by._

_**T-That voice... I-It's sounds like mine... W-Where am I...?** He soon realized he was on something hard and it was in a middle of an huge underground room. He could see the starry night sky above him. Soon a figure loomed over him and Atemu was shock. **W-What in the gods... H-He's me...** Atemu tried to speck, but moving his lower jaw increased his immense pain once more._

_His look alike laughed. "I won't try to talk either." the other spoke with an evil smirk "That if you want to hasten your death." Atemu notice his other was holding a rather old and huge spell book._

_**W-Wait... I-Isn't that the book... Y-Yugi's grandpa told stories about...?**_

_His other smirked evilly again. "So now what?" Atemu weakly look over to the other voice and was a bit shock to see Bakura._

_"Time for phase three." his other said with another smirk "The reason why I had you retrieve this book and lure Atemu out for me." Atemu watched weakly as his other went to side of the room where an empty pedestal was. The book was placed on it and the other opened the book. Bakura looked over the other's shoulder._

_"What in Ra? What is this language? I can't read it."_

_The other smirked. "It's an very old base language of a what is called Japanese." he said as he looked at Atemu with an other smirk "Aren't you happy that little Yugi taught us, Atemu?" Crimson eyes widen in shock and surprised. "Confused Atemu? Then let me explain. I am your pure darkness, a darkness the you made stronger when you played that one card. You remember..." The smirk got bigger. "The Seal of Orichalcos!" Crimson eyes widen even more in shock._

_**N-No... H-He's MY darkness...?** The room started to echo with the other's evil laugh._

_"Now..." Then the other started to talk in ancient Japanese, his body started to glow in a black glow. Suddenly Atemu feel even more pain as his body started to glow in the same light. The starry sky started to more faster and faster._

_"W-What in Ra is going on here!" Bakura shouted, a bit confused._


	2. When the World Ends

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The darker Yami, belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu; YugiXYami; YamiXAnzu; JonouchiXSeto

AN: Just to warn you, this fic may be a little bit dark cause of my darker Yami's character.

"blah" - talking

blah - present time

_blah_ - past time

**_blah_** - thinking

- Atemu to Yugi  
/ - Yugi to Atemu

Full Summery: With the Ceremonial Battle all over Yugi and his pharaoh thought the young pharaoh will just go to the After Life, but an outside force changed the rules. In stead of going to the After Life, the ancient pharaoh got transported back to Ancient Egypt, two months before he sacrifice himself to save the world. But something else happened as well, the ancient pharaoh also got separated into to different people; one the kind and gracious pharaoh Atemu, and one as Yami. But this Yami is not the Yami our Yugi would even know and love; this Yami was pure dark and evil who soul purposes is to plunge both times into a time of great darkness by first merging both times into one with an ancient and powerful ceremony; but will he not even succeed, but change history?

Tourniquet  
by Yami-Yugi

When the World Ends

"Man, this will be the best sleep over ever!"

"Clam down Puppy, we're not there yet!"

"Yeah Jou, you are already hyper enough at we're not at Yugi's yet."

"I guess you're right..." At time Jonouchi notice the sky. "Hey guys, is it just me or dose the sky look's like it's spinning?" The others looked up and was shock to see the starry night sky was moving VERY fast.

"Hmmm..." Seto started "Strange."

"Come on guys," started Anzu "Let's hurry to Yugi's and then we'll figure this out."

- - -

The group soon arrive at Game Shop, once inside Yugi ran up to them. "Guys, did you see what's going on outside!" Yugi almost shouted.

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on." said Honda.

"You kids need come and have a look at this." Yugi's Grandpa's voice was heard in the living room. The group entered and looked shock. Grandpa had the TV on and an important news cast was on.

"For those who are just turning in. We are experiencing this strange sight. What we are seeing is the sky looks like it's spinning at high speeds." the anchor man on the screen said "Wait we are getting an update from one of our reporters who is in Egypt, who was later on this week was going to a report on an new tomb discovery... Trish, what is it."

Trish, the news reporter, appeared on the screen, and what was behind her shocked the group. Most of Cairo had some ancient building, and an ancient palace in perfect condition appearing behind her. "John, as you can see behind me... These ancient buildings, that was one in ruin for centuries, suddenly came to life just moments ago, and I'd been getting reports of this same thing is happening all over Egypt."

"What is going on here?" Jonouchi said confused.

"You got me, Puppy." said Seto.

- - -

Meanwhile, in the under ground temple, Yami has just finished the spell as the starry sky slowly slowed down. He smirked as he looked over at Atemu, once again lost conscious. "Phase three is complete." he said.

"What did you do?" Bakura asked confused "What just happened?"

"I'd merged the two times."

"What?" Bakura asked still confused "What are you talking about!"

"I'd merged the past and the future into one." Yami explain as his smirk widen "And the spell I cast is only haft done." Bakura just looked even more confused. "Never mind. Just stay here and keep an eye on Atemu. I have phase four of my plan to start." With that Yami disappeared into a black glow once more.

- - -

Back at the Game Shop, Yugi and the others was still confused on what was going on. Then suddenly they heard the door open. As they turned around... "Hey guys, guess who is back."

"YAMI-CHAN!" Yugi shouted happily and glomp his old friend, and lover.

"**-laughs-** I miss you too, Aibou."

"Yams...? What's going on?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yeah I thought you were in the After Life." said Honda.

"Ahhh... I was, but what ever just happened, it all changed. But what dose it matter, I'm back now. Back for my little Yugi." **_Be happy now you fools, but pretty soon I'm going brake your trust with Atemu._** "Yugi... Anzu... Can I speck to the two of you alone for a bit."

"What is it Yami-chan?" Yugi asked confused.

"I can't say in front of the others. Please, Aibou."

"Okay Yami..."

- - -

Moments later the others hear Yugi and Anzu shout. Jonouchi and the others ran into the Yugi's room and saw Yugi and Anzu laying in fright, nearly both of them with almost no cloths on, and their old friend standing in the room with this evil smirk on his face. "What just happen here!" Honda asked a bit surprised.

Yami just smirked at them. "Oh it's nothing."

But Jonouchi thought differently. He took a hold of the other's cellar of his shirt. "What did ya do!" he shouted.

The evil smirk went bigger. "If you must know..." the other started as he kneeled close to Jonouchi's ear and then whispered, "I'd raped them, and it was fun."

Jonouchi looked shock. "What the...!" he shouted "Why did ya do such a thing! Yugi and Anzu... We... Trusted ya!"

"Then I guess I'd been lying to you." the other smirked again.

Jonouchi pushed the other out of the room. "Get out of here! I don't want to see ya face around here again!"

The smirk just got wider. "Okay if you want me to leave, but I will promise you this, I WILL be back." With that the other left. **_Phase four is now done. Now to watch the new show that will soon unfold._**

- - -

Yami soon return to the underground temple. He walked up to the main room. The smirk was still on his face. "You look happy." said Bakura "I guess your plan went as plan?"

Yami nodded. "Yes. It went well." he said.

Suddenly Atemu awaken, and slowly sat up. Bakura looked shocked but Yami looked like he was unfazed by this. "H-How..." Bakura started as he watched as Atemu got off the alter he was on and stood wobbly on his feet "You said he's too hurt to move!"

"He is." said Yami with a smirk "Look at his eyes, see the distant look in his eyes." Bakura glanced at Atemu and at that moment notice the crimson eyes looked very distant and hazy. Bakura then got this confused look on his face. "It's the side affect to the spell I did. At this moment his mind is distant from the rest of his body, so he feels no pain at all. Too bad the affect is only temporarily, it will soon run it's course and Atemu's mind will soon rejoin his body and will feel his body's pain." The two watched as Atemu wobbly walked out of the room.

"Where is he going?"

"To one place his body wants to go. And I know when he gets there he won't get a happy welcome." Yami said with smirk.

- - -

No one in Domino seemed to notice the distant looking Atemu wobbly walking down the street towards the Game Shop. Soon the ancient Pharaoh arrived and push open the front door, at that time the others came down stairs and saw him. They looked shocked when they saw him. "Hey I told ya not to come around here again!" Jonouchi started, sounding piss off as he ran towards Atemu, ready to punch the pharaoh's lights out.

Atemu looked very confused. **_But...I...haven't..._**

Suddenly Jonouchi felt a hand on his fist. "Puppy, stop."

"Why should I? He waltzed in here and freakin raped Yugi and Anzu! And he comes waltzin back like nothin!"

"Jou, look into his eyes." Seto said calmly.

"Like that'll prove anything."

"This isn't the same guy. The one from before didn't even act like the Pharaoh would. I could sense something wrong about him. And look, the eye color's different. This is the true Atemu."

Yugi and Anzu heard the racket and came down stairs to see what was going on. Anzu screamed in rage and went over and slapped Atemu so hard, he fell to the ground. Yugi ran upstairs screaming and crying. He couldn't even look at him right now. At that moment, the distant look on Atemu's face disappeared and once again the ancient pharaoh felt his greatly intense pain once more. "Pharaoh, what's wrong?" Seto asked kneeling down next to him.

Atemu just look painfully into Seto's eyes. **_K-Kaiba..._**

"What happened? And who was that sorry excuse for an imposter?" he asked checking to see how severe his injuries were. Blue eyes widen in surprised. **_Almost every bone in his body been broken..._** Seto thought to himself **_But how did...?_** He cleared his thoughts and turned to Jonouchi. "Puppy, call an ambulance for me."

"Jou, what is your boyfriend blabbering about!" Anzu shouted.

"I dunno. I don't care. Why should I get an ambulance for that disgrace that I used to call my friend."

"Listen to me Mutt! I told you, that wasn't the Pharaoh before. It was someone else! He needs medical attention so just do it."

A-Aibou...? 

/Y-Yami? Leave me alone! I hate you and I don't want to speak to you ever again/

A-Aibou...? Yugi suddenly felt extreme pain, and utter confusion ran through the link.

He almost felt sympathy, but then he remembered what had just happened so he ignored him. / I told you to leave me alone! Stop talking to me and leave me alone/

A-Aibou...? W-What's...g-going...o-on...? I-I'm...s-so...c-confused... W-Why...a-are...y-you...m-mad...? 

/So you forgot already! Do I mean so little to you/

"I called an ambulance," Joey said very annoyed. He got a good look at Atemu's eyes and honey eyes widened. "Pharaoh? If ya you, then who was that damn bastard that was here before?"

B-But...A-Aibou...? 

"Jou, just go and make the call all ready!" Seto said.

Anzu was a bit confused by this. "Wait... What's going on here, really?" she asked, after findly claming down a bit.

"I told ya I did. It's coming. So, what's goin on here?"

"First to answer Anzu's question, the one that was here before was NOT the pharaoh. But the one that is here right now is."

"Oh my gosh! Is he gonna be alright?" Anzu asked now fully concerned.

"Okay then, so...who was the other guy?"

/Don't call me that anymore! I don't want to see you, hear from you, or link with you ever again! Leave Me Alone/

"Now surprisingly I don't really know. Someone better go up stairs and explain to Yugi of this." Seto said with a sigh. Seto then saw the shock look in those weak crimson eyes... **_Huh?_**

"I guess we'll find out eventually. And when we do..."

"I'll go," Anzu said walking upstairs. Atemu weakly tried to mouth the word "Aibou" to help Seto understand the pain in his eyes.

"I see..." Seto said findly.

- - -

Yugi was sobbing uncontrollably when there was a soft knock on the door. "Yugi? It's Anzu, can I come in?"

"C-Come in..." Yugi said with a sob.

"Yugi...there's something I need to tell you. Well...actually explain to you."

Yugi looked at her a bit confused. "W-What is it, Anzu...?" he asked.

She sighed as she sat next to him. "The man that is down stairs... Kaiba saids it's not the one that was here before. And the one that was here was NOT the pharaoh..."

"You believe him?" Yugi snapped.

"...Yeah I do. Seto never lies, besides, Jou believes he's the Pharaoh too and not that other guy."

"..."

"Yugi, would Atemu REALLY do something like that? Would he? Besides, he's dressed differently too." Yugi suddenly remember what he felt through the link not long before. He broke into sobs once and latched onto Anzu. "Come on, I'm sure Atemu needs you right now." Yugi just nodded. Anzu smiled a little. **_Pharaoh, I hope we find your evil twin...before he tries to hurt us again..._**

- - -

Meanwhile, this was all watched by Yami and Bakura. Yami sneers. "Dang that Kaiba, why dose he has to be so RA DANG SMART!"

- - -

Back in the Game Shop, Yugi rushed to his Pharaoh's side. "Yami-chan? It's the real you this time right?" he asked, still unsure.

Very hurt, and weak crimson eyes looked into his. A-Aibou... 

/I'm sorry/ Yugi sobbed.

I-It's okay... Atemu tried to move a hand up to Yugi's tear stained face, but the pain his body increased once more. Yugi reacted and grabbed the fallen arm, being very careful not to injure it. Atemu looked at him sadly. Wh-what...did I...do...to...make you...so m-mad...at me? 

/I-I'm sorry... Someone came like you last time and.../

H-He...was here...? 

/Who/

The one...who...looked...like me 

Yugi nodded and broke into sobs again. Atemu's eyes glowed with anger now. **_How...dare he...come and...hurt...my Aibou..._** Atemu tired to get up, but that was a bad idea when the pain increased again. I'm sorry...if he...made you...think I...did...something to...hurt you...I...won't let...him near...you...again...I'll protect...you. 

/You should rest until help comes./

"Atemu, stay down!" Seto ordered when he saw Atemu tried to get up again "It will only make things worse!"

/Do it for me? I don't want to lose you okay/

B-But... 

/Ssshhhh. Please just lay Who knows how bad you're injured./ Yugi ran his fingers through the spiky try color hair. A small, very hard to make smile came across the Pharaoh's face.

It wasn't long until an ambulance arrived. "What's the trouble?" a Paramedic asked.

"Almost every bone in his body is broken and he needs medical attention. I didn't want to risk hurting him by takin him myself." Seto explained. They nodded and carefully loaded him onto a stretcher.

Weak crimson eyes looked over at Yugi. A-Aibou... 

"Don't worry, they'll take care of you. I'm riding with you."

R-Really...? Yugi nodded with a smile.

"C'mon Puppy, You, me, and Anzu are riding after them by my limo."


	3. The Daker Side of You

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The darker Yami, belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu; YugiXYami; YamiXAnzu; JonouchiXSeto

AN: Just to warn you, this fic may be a little bit dark cause of my darker Yami's character.

"blah" - talking

blah - present time

_blah_ - past time

**_blah_** - thinking

- Atemu to Yugi  
/ - Yugi to Atemu

Full Summery: With the Ceremonial Battle all over Yugi and his pharaoh thought the young pharaoh will just go to the After Life, but an outside force changed the rules. In stead of going to the After Life, the ancient pharaoh got transported back to Ancient Egypt, two months before he sacrifice himself to save the world. But something else happened as well, the ancient pharaoh also got separated into to different people; one the kind and gracious pharaoh Atemu, and one as Yami. But this Yami is not the Yami our Yugi would even know and love; this Yami was pure dark and evil who soul purposes is to plunge both times into a time of great darkness by first merging both times into one with an ancient and powerful ceremony; but will he not even succeed, but change history?

Tourniquet  
by Yami-Yugi

The Darker Side of You

The ambulance raced off, Yugi holding onto his Pharaoh's hand as he squeezed it for dear life. "Easy Yami-chan, you're cutting off my circulation," Yugi said gently stroking Atemu's hand.

I-I'm scared... 

/Me too. But I'm here with you and everything's going to be okay./ Atemu begin thinking of the events that led to this, and what he didn't know he was sharing these images with Yugi through their link. Yugi looked horrified at Atemu. /Yami-chan...I...I didn't know.../ Atemu looked confused at him. /I...I saw what happened. We'll defeat your dark side, I promise. I love you Atemu.../ he said while holding his hand up against him. Soon the ambulance arrived that the hospital.

They got the Pharaoh into an emergency room immediately and waited for the doctors to take a look. "I want him taken to X-Ray right away." They nodded and wheeled him away.

A-Aibou... Yugi felt the fear through the link.

/They're just gonna see what's wrong. It'll be okay./ Yugi tried to go in, but they wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry hon," a female doctor said. Yugi looked at her pleadingly. "You'll see him when they're done."

/I have to wait outside Yami-chan, but I'll be right here, outside waiting./

B-But Aibou... Yugi knew his other was scared out of his mind. Present day technology, other then duel disks, still frightens and confuses the pharaoh.

/I have to wait here. It's going to be okay. Just do this for me./

O-Only for...y-you... 

Yugi smiled. /Just close your eyes and think of me, then it'll be over with./

O-Okay... Yugi sent a smile and calm through the link. Pretty soon the others arrived and sat next to Yugi in the waiting room.

"I feel bad. The Pharaoh was just looking for you and ended up getting yelled at and almost mortally wounded by me and Jou." said Anzu sadly.

"Yeah, it's alright though. It was his dark side." Yugi said.

"Oooo, when I get my hands on that bastard." started Jonouchi with a snarl.

"Yugi..." Seto started "How did you find out how about the other one?"

"From our link." Yugi said.

He nodded. "How did the other version of the Pharaoh come into existence in the first place?"

"Atemu accidentally sent me images of what happened through our link. The other Yami was created from when he played the Seal of Orichalcos."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"He looked... so much in pain." said Anzu.

"That's what happens when almost every bone in your body is broken." Seto said.

"What!" Anzu said astonished.

"Are you here for an Atemu Mutou? They're finished with the X-rays and he's been calling for a...Yugi?"

Yugi stood up from his chair. "That's me." he said. The nurse smiled and led him to the temporary room. His injured pharaoh lied on one of the beds. "Hey Yami-chan," Yugi said gently as he carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

Atemu weakly tried to reach for Yugi. A-Aibou... Yugi smiled and caught the falling arm, gently holding it in his arms. I-It hurts... 

/I know. You're here to get better/ he said gently rubbing his arm.

M-Make it...go...away... Crimson eyes started to tear up.

"The doctors are doing what they can." He slowly ran his fingers through his Pharaoh's hair. "It'll be okay."

A nurse came by to check on them. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, do you have anything to help ease the pain?"

"Sure thing," she said with a smile leaving.

Soon the others poke their heads into the room. "Hey Yuge, how is he?"

"He's doing okay."

"This should help," the nurse said with a smile as she returned. She carefully injected a small dose of morphine into his arm. "There you go. That'll help."

It instantly took effect and Atemu was a bit more relaxed with hardly any pain. "Does that feel better?" Yugi asked gently rubbing his arm.

Y-Yes... 

Yugi smiled at him. /...Why would your darker side mess things up like this? You were supposed to go to the afterlife. And why make me hate you/

I-I don't know... H-He didn't say... 

/Let's not worry about that then. Let's focus on the positive, like you getting to stay a little longer./ Yugi linked with a big smile on his face.

M-My priests and people might be getting worried about me... 

/Oh...right.../

At that moment one of the doctors came in with Atemu's ex-rays. By the looked on the man's face, something was wrong. "What is it doctor? How bad?"

"He broken almost every bone in his body. I'm surprised he survived. What happened?"

"We really don't know." said Seto.

"I do," said Yugi.

His friends looked at him. "Ya do Yuge?" Jonouchi asked confused.

"He may not be able to talk right now, but he can still use the Mind Link."

"So why can't he talk anyway?" Anzu asked.

"One of his broken bones is his lower jaw." the doctor said.

"Oh."

Atemu looked upset to learn of his injuries. **_No wonder I was in such pain. Though I did fall pretty far._**

"So, can ya help him?" Jonouchi asked the doctor.

"Yes. He will be stuck in bed for quite some time though." The doctor look through the ex-rays again. "I would put a full body cast on, but I'm too leery about moving him at this point." Yugi noticed the pain in Atemu's eyes and rushed to his side.

"Did the medicine wear off already?"

No...just... 

/It's okay. Why don't you try and sleep okay/

B-But... 

/You need to rest. You're in great pain and your body is horribly injured. Sleep will help./

B-But... 

/I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere. Please just rest./ Yugi ran his fingers through Atemu's hair. The Pharaoh slowly closed his eyes and sleep took hold of him. Yugi smiled at this.

"Excuse me, Visiting Hours are over. Will you all be staying the night?" Yugi nodded.

"Actually, I think I'll get home. I don't want my parent's to worry. Besides, Atemu needs you Yugi and I don't want intrude." said Anzu.

"As much as I hate saying this, that imposter is still out there. It would be safer for us to stay together." said Seto.

"I agree with Kaiba," Jonouchi said.

"Then I take it you all are staying here?"

"Yes. I hope it's not too much trouble," Yugi said.

"I guess not." The nurse left to go get cots set up.

- - -

"I need some help getting Mr. Atemu Mutou to a room," she said as she walked past the front desk.

A violet eyed shadow smirked. "I will help you with that." he said.

"Alright, he's in Emergency number four."

"Awww can I kill this one?" said another voice from near by.

"No, Bakura, there will be no version of your killing."

- - -

At that moment Seto tensed. "What's up?" Jonouchi asked.

"Shut up Puppy. Something's wrong. Yugi, wake the Pharaoh up. We need to move. HE'S coming."

"But we can't..." Yugi said "It might hurt Atemu more."

"See if the bed has wheels on it."

Yugi did as he was told. "Yeah."

"Then that's how we'll move him."

Then suddenly the door open and two shadows stood in the doorway. "Well... What do we have here?" Yugi screamed and hid under the bed. Seto got in front of the group protectively. Jonouchi stood behind him, making sure Yugi and the Pharaoh weren't hurt. "Move out the way Kaiba," Yami said with a sneer "I have no need to send you to the shadows. Though I'm rather impress that you figured this out so soon."

"You think you can intimidate me?"

"Yugi, are you okay?" Anzu asked joining him under the bed. He nodded weakly. She smiled and hugged him. Jonouchi glanced back at Atemu's sleeping form, still ready to protect them.

Yami just smirked as he looked at Bakura. "Okay Bakura, I changed my mind. You can kill, but don't touch Atemu or little Yugi. They are mine." he said.

"This will be fun..." Bakura said lunging at Seto.

"Go Blue Eyes!" he said grabbing his deck and throwing the card at Bakura's face.

It poked him in the eye, severely scratching it. "What are you trying to do? Give me a paper cut?" Bakura said with a sneer.

"Not enough? Then take Vorse Raider on!" he said chucking that card at him.

"H-Hey stop that!"

"I'm not gonna let some psychopath kill me, the great Seto Kaiba!" he said throwing Rabid Horseman at him. Suddenly six familiar figures appeared in the room.

"Pharaoh!" one of them shouted.

Bakura recognized them. "Ra Dang It! It's the high priests!" he shouted "We gotta go!"

"What? Are you scared of them, Bakura?" Yami said with a smirk.

"Ahhh guys, whose're they?" Jonouchi asked confused when he saw the new comers "They look familiar..."

"Puppy, those are the priests from the Pharaoh's past."

"Oh yea... Now I remember."

"Pharaoh! Why did you change clothes?" Mana asked walking up to Yami.

**_I can play this to my advantage... _**he thought with a smirk.

"Ahhh Mana..." Mahaado started "That's not the Pharaoh. He's over here." Mahaado points to Atemu.

"No, this has to be the Phar-" she stopped in mid sentence as Yami grabbed her and held her hostage.

"Mana!" Mahaado shouted.

"Die quietly and I won't hurt her. And all I want is Atemu and his little friend that's been hiding under the bed."

"You will not harm the Pharaoh!" Yugi came out from under the bed, still very fearful though. "Leave Mana alone. Just take me and leave everyone else unharmed."

"Yugi no!"

"Yuge!"

"No way Yugi," Seto said stopping him.

"Kaiba, I have to do this." Yugi said "Just take care of Atemu for me."

He grabbed Yugi and stared hard at him. "Listen runt, I'm not letting you put yourself in harms way. Jonouchi and the Pharaoh will kill me."

"Hmmm I really wanted Atemu as well, but I guess you will do for now." Yami said with a smirk.

"Like Hell you're getting him," Kaiba said pushing Yugi behind him.

"Fine then, I'll just kill the mage. Sorry Mana, but you'll be the first to die."

"H-h-help..."

...What's...going...Y-Yugi? 

/It's nothing Yami-chan. Go back to sleep./

"Mana!" Mahaado shouted. She wriggled and squirmed as Yami tried to concentrate on his powers.

"Stop trying to break free, you'll only make me want to kill you faster."

Y-Yugi...tell me...what's- 

"H-help me! Teacher!" Her scream woke Atemu up.

Mahaado tried to step forward, but Yami had already put up a barrier to stop them. He smirked. "Say goodbye mage!" Crimson eyes slowly and weakly open to see what was happening. Atemu noticed what was about to happen and reacted fast. A beam of light came from the Puzzle and hit Yami, knocking Mana free. She ran to Mahaado and latched onto him. "You fool!" Yami shouted.

/A-Aibou...r-relay this message to him... 'Y-You will not... h-hurt anyone...a-any more...w-while I'm here...'/

"The **REAL** Yami says that he won't let you hurt anyone else! Neither will I!"

"Those are strong words coming from someone so little. Besides, he can't do anything in his current state." Bakura laughed, covering his wounded eye with his hand.

"Shut up you!" Kaiba said shoving him down. Bakura tried to get up, but Kaiba put a heavy boot on his chest. "Don't even think about getting up!"

"Let me assist you," said Priest Seto as he walked over to Bakura and bound him by using the Millennium Rod.

"You are all getting on my Ra Damn nerves!" Atemu tried to weakly sit up.

"No Pharaoh! Don't get up!" Anzu said. She rushing to his side and keeping him down. "You'll seriously hurt yourself okay?" she said, concern in her voice.

Yami just smirked and laughed at this. "**-evil laugh-** You see? You can do nothing!"

"Yes, we are unstoppa-"

"Can it you!" Kaiba said kicking Bakura in the jaw.

"Ow!" shouted Bakura.

"Out of the way. I want the weakling and the Pharaoh, and I will get them," he said going to grab Yugi.

"Ah no ya don't!" Jonouchi exclaimed jumping in front of him and shoving Yami back.

"And what will a second rate duelist like you do to stop me?"

"Just ya watch me!" Jonouchi shouted.

"We'll see. How well will you stand against this!" He shot a blast of Shadow Magic towards Jonouchi.

"No!" Yugi said jumping in front of him and taking the full hit.

Crimson eyes widen in shock. A-Aibou...! 

"No Yugi!"

Yami stopped. "You Ra Damn fool!" he exclaimed as Yugi fell to the ground.

Atemu tried to get up, very worried about Yugi. A-Aibou...! 

"No Pharaoh," Anzu said keeping him down again. Jonouchi got really mad and shoved Yami down, hard. Atemu tried his best to show his worry about Yugi to Anzu. "I know, Pharaoh, I know." Jonouchi turned to Yugi and helped him sit up.

"Yuge, bubby ya okay?" Jonouchi asked worriedly.

"...uhhhhh..."

Yami snorted. "Come Bakura, we'll take our leave for now. But soon you will let your guard down and I take the Pharaoh and little Yugi." he said and with a wave of his hand he and Bakura disappeared in a black glow.

"Glad their gone. At least for now," said Seto. Priest Seto joined the other priests. Mana rushed to Atemu's side.

"J-Jou...? Are you...okay?"

"Yeah of course. Why did ya do that Yuge?"

"I...couldn't let...him...hurt you...or...anyone...else..."

Aibou...? 

/I'm...okay...Yami-chan.../

"Oh Atemu, are you okay?" Mana asked very worried. He nodded weakly. Mana hugged him gently so as not to hurt him. "I'm so glad."

"Hmmm that's strange..." started Shada "I scene no more life forces in this building other then us."

"B-because...HE...killed...them..."

The group looked shocked. "What did ya say, Yuge?"

"I...could feel...a surge...of power...earlier..."

M-My...M-Mind Crush...attack... 

"We got to get some where safe and get help for the Pharaoh." Priest Seto said.

"To the Palace." said Mana.

"No...y-you're medical...technology...can't...help him...he needs to...stay here..."

"I know there's another hospital an hour away," said Anzu.

"I don't know Anzu. Won't HE come and kill all those people too." said Jonouchi.

"Not...if we...act fast...and...don't leave...a trail..."

"But how are we going to do that?"

"We can put the Pharaoh in a Medical Chopper. I'll fly it." said Seto.

"We'll stay behind and put up a barrier of magic so he can't find you," said Isis.

Mahaado turn to Mana. "Mana, I want you to go with them and keep an eye on the Pharaoh." he said.

"Will you be okay Teacher?"

"I'll be fine Mana."

"Be safe," she said hugging him tightly.

He smiled. "Take care of the Pharaoh."

"I will." Mana said with a nod.

"Let's move it." Anzu and Joey helped wheel Atemu's bed out of the room. The priests stood together and concentrated on putting up a barrier.

Ai...Aibou...what's going on? 

/I...think...we're going...somewhere else./

"Try and keep up the barrier best you can. Good luck," Kaiba said as they left the Priests behind.


	4. Help for Pharaoh

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The darker Yami, belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu; YugiXYami; YamiXAnzu; JonouchiXSeto

AN: Just to warn you, this fic may be a little bit dark cause of my darker Yami's character.

"blah" - talking

blah - present time

_blah_ - past time

**_blah_** - thinking

- Atemu to Yugi  
/ - Yugi to Atemu

Full Summery: With the Ceremonial Battle all over Yugi and his pharaoh thought the young pharaoh will just go to the After Life, but an outside force changed the rules. In stead of going to the After Life, the ancient pharaoh got transported back to Ancient Egypt, two months before he sacrifice himself to save the world. But something else happened as well, the ancient pharaoh also got separated into to different people; one the kind and gracious pharaoh Atemu, and one as Yami. But this Yami is not the Yami our Yugi would even know and love; this Yami was pure dark and evil who soul purposes is to plunge both times into a time of great darkness by first merging both times into one with an ancient and powerful ceremony; but will he not even succeed, but change history?

Tourniquet  
by Yami-Yugi

Help for Pharaoh

Joey and Anzu gently put the Pharaoh in the chopper, helping Yugi climb in and sit next to him. They buckled themselves in as Kaiba got in the pilot's seat. "Alright, we're gone." Yugi held onto Atemu's hand the whole way.

- - -

"Ra Damnit! I can't sense where they are!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they just vanished, you baka!"

"I thought you had power?"

"Quiet Baka! I don't need your input!" **_The pharaoh's too weak to use HIS magic...Those damn priests!_** "Ra Damnit!"

"What?"

"Those Ra Damn six priests are blocking me!"

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Kill them and get them out of my way! Let's go!" Both of them vanished in a familiar black light.

- - -

"What the...? We didn't get a chopper call," said one of the Emergency Chopper people as Yugi and the gang came in for a landing.

"Hello, is anyone there? I have someone on board in critical condition." Seto's voice said through the radio.

"Oh...then go ahead and land." He switched over to another radio. "I need a medical team stat! There's a chopper about to land!"

As Yugi and the group landed, a medical team was ready to greet them. Kaiba got out and helped the others get out. "How's the Pharaoh?" he asked Yugi worriedly.

"He's fine..." Yugi said, still a little weak.

"Be careful doc, every bone in his body's broken." Seto then said to the medical team that came up to them.

"I see, that is critical."

"Hon, you don't look so good. You alright?" asked a nurse as she noticed Yugi.

"Yeah..." he wobbled a little and she caught him.

"Well, let's get you to a room. You seem pretty weak to me."

- - -

Yugi and Atemu were put in a two patient room in ICU. "You don't have any critical injuries but I want you to rest alright?" said the nurse making sure Yugi was comfortable.

"Thanks..."

"You're friend will be fine as long as he stays in bed and doesn't move. Make sure he keeps still or he'll only hurt himself more."

"We understand."

"You'll be safe now Pharaoh," Anzu said with a smile.

Y-Yugi... 

/I'm right...here...in the next...bed.../ A small smile crossed the Pharaoh's lips.

"We have to tend to the other patients, but there's a red button to press if you need anything." With that the nurse left the room.

"You should be safe now. I doubt HE will find us now."

"I hope the Priests are alright."

"Yeah, me too," Anzu said.

"Pharaoh, rest and get better okay?" Mana said gently taking his hand. He smiled weakly at her. She smiled a teary smile and gently laid his hand back down. She went over to Yugi. "That was a very honorable thing you did back there, Little One."

"Thanks...Mana..."

"You get some rest too okay?" Yugi nodded weakly.

"Let's go out into the waiting room. They need rest and we shouldn't bother them."

"I think I'll stay here."

"Okay. If you want to Mana," Anzu said leaving with Jonouchi and Kaiba. Mana sat down in a chair and watched them.

Ai-aibou... 

/What's wrong/ He looked to see extreme pain in his Pharaoh's eyes once more.

/Did it...wear off/ There was a weak nod as tears flowed again. Yugi slowly reached for the red button on his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Yami-chan...needs help..."

"Okay Little one." She walked over to the Pharaoh and saw the pain in his eyes. "It's okay Pharaoh," she said gently.

"Did you need something?" a nurse said responding to the call.

"Yeah...my friend...could use..."

"Can you give Atemu something for pain?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back."

"I'll take care of things Little One. Just rest and get your strength back." Yugi nodded and went to sleep. Mana smiled and comforted the Pharaoh. "Helps coming okay?" she said gently wiping his tears away. The nurse came back and injected a small dose of morphine.

"There you go. Need anything else?"

"No, we're fine thank you miss."

"No problem."

"You feel better now Pharaoh?" He nodded weakly in reply. "Alright, get some sleep now. I'll be right here keeping an eye on you both." Atemu nodded again and went to sleep. **_Please be safe Mahaado...you can't let him find us._**

- - -

Mahaado's Ring went wild. "Oh no!"

"What is it Mahaado?"

"They're back."

"Oh dear. Everyone concentrate on the barrier. If we die we will all die together." A dark light shined and Yami and Bakura appeared.

"You have annoyed me for the last time. I'll give you a choice, tell me where the others are or I'll kill you!"

"Never!"

"We will protect the Pharaoh at all costs!"

"Then you have sealed your fate!"

"Stand tall everyone!" shouted Isis.

"You think you can stand against me!" Yami said firing magic at them.

"St-stand...tall...everyone!"

"**-evil laughter-**You seriously believe you'll survive?"

"Yes!"

"**-evil laugh-**Bakura! Don't just stand there! Make sure no one's here! Kill anyone you see!" Bakura grumbled but went off to patrol the empty hospital. "You will die!"

"Gaahhh!" cried Karim as he fell down.

"Don't falter!"

"**-evil laughter-**"

"I can't...aaaahh!" exclaimed Shada, falling down as well.

"Keep...strong!" said Akhnaten (millennium eye).

"Forgive me Pharaoh," Isis sputtered as she too fell.

"I...summon... a Ka! Come forth...Blue Eyes!" shouted Priest Seto as he struggled to keep the others going. Blue Eyes attacked, throwing Yami off balance. He tried to get up and resume killing the rest, but Blue Eyes glared and roared.

"You...may have won...this time...but...I know where they are now!" He smirked evilly and weakly got to his feet. "Bakura! We're leaving!" In a flash of black light, he and Bakura were gone.

"Mahaado, tell Mana they're coming! Go now! I'll stay here and help the others recover!" Priest Seto commanded. Mahaado left in a flash without question.

- - -

"I need to know where Atemu and Yugi are!"

"Sir, please calm down. I'll look them up for you."

Mahaado took a deep breath, "Alright. But could you please hurry?"

"I'll do my best. He's in room 500 in the ICU unit. It's at the end of the west wing on the fifth floor okay?"

"Thank you." He ran off and came up to the elevators. "What now?" He hadn't the faintest idea on what an elevator was or how to use it. He waited for someone to get on one going up and hesitantly got on. He rushed off when it reached the fifth floor.

"Sir, please stop running!" Mahaado paid no heed and ran to the end of the hall and into the ICU.

"Sir! You can just barge in here!"

"I need to see Atemu and Yugi. I know they're here."

"Hey, you're one of the six priests," Anzu said standing up.

"Yeah. Ya can let him in doc." said Jonouchi.

"Alright," said the female doctor calming down a little. He went in and found room 500.

"Mana!"

"Sssshhhh! They're sleeping."

"Sorry...they're in danger. He knows."

"Oh Ra! How?"

"He found out we were putting up the barrier. He came and tried to kill us."

"Mahaado!" Mana exclaimed glomping him. "Thank Ra you're safe."

"I don't know for how long though. I can sense them coming."

"Oh no!" Mana said starting to sob.

"Do not worry. I'll try and protect you all best I can." Mana nodded weakly.

"Mahaado? What's wrong?" Anzu asked as the gang went inside to Atemu and Yugi's room.

"They're coming. They attacked us and now they're on the way here."

"Oh no! What are we going to do?"

"Aw man!" said Jonouchi.

"That isn't good." said Anzu.

"So what should we do Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked.

"I don't know puppy."

"We can't just let them find us."

"I have a suggestion. We could try and hold them off at the entrance." said Mahaado.

"Mahaado, is that wise?" asked Mana.

"He has a point. Come with me. I'll try and convince the hospital guard if I can. If not, I'll hack into the security system myself." said Seto.

"Be safe Kaiba. Don't die alright?"

"I won't puppy. Let's go."

"Be safe Mahaado."

"I will Mana. You stay here with the others and keep them safe." She nodded as they left.

- - -

"So now that we're here. What do we do?"

"Kill those annoying 'friends' and get the Pharaoh and Little Yugi."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I know they're in here somewhere." They walked in and to the front desk.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see a Yugi and Atemu Mutou. We're good friends of theirs," Yami lied.

"Oh alright. They're on the fifth floor, ICU. It's room 500 okay?"

"Thank you." She smiled as they walked away. When no one was looking, Yami transported them to the fifth floor, but Mahaado and Seto block their path.

"Don't even think about going in." Seto said with an hard glare.

"You will not reach the Pharaoh. You've already done enough damage." said Mahaado.

"Out of the way or I'll have to kill you."

"I'm not moving."

"I'm not going to listen to a lowlife like you."

"You don't realize who you're talking to do you?"

"Bakura, you my permission to kill them."

"Like Hell you will!" Kaiba said flinging another Duel Monster card at Bakura, hurting his other eye, completely blinding him.

"Ow! You dolt! That hurt! Don't think that just because I can't see you, I won't kill you!"

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Report."

"We've managed to hack into the hospital's security system. We're activating it now."

"Good."

"Where are you, you insolent fool!" Bakura cried, feeling around and trying to sense where Kaiba was.

"Move out of my way Priest!"

"Never!" Mahaado said standing his ground and keeping a barrier up around the door.

"HOSPITAL SECURITY SYSTEM ACTIVATED. LOCK DOWN COMMENCING."

"You fools! You are annoying me to no end! Move out of my way!"

"I will not move!" Mahaado said standing tall.

- - -

A moan came from Yugi's bed. "Guys? What's up? Is everything okay?" he said groggily.

"No Yugi. He's here. Bakura too. They're trying to get you and the Pharaoh."

"What!"

"Do not worry Little One. Kaiba and Mahaado are trying to fend them off." said Mana.

"It won't be enough. I have to-"

"No Yugi don't! You just recovered. They'll hurt you!" Anzu said hugging him tightly.

"Anzu, I have to. I don't want you guys to get hurt. Especially not Yami-chan. He's hurt badly and can't defend himself or protect me. I have to go out there."

Aibou...I sense...danger...Is everything...alright? 

/Everything's fine Yami-chan. Don't worry. Just go back to sleep./ he linked in reply, making sure to send happiness and a false sense of security through.

"Little One..." Yugi shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going. I have to do this. For you guys...and for Yami-chan. Keep him safe for me." He boldly walked out of the ICU and pushed on the door. Mahaado got pushed forward and lost the barrier. Yugi walked through the door and closed it. It securely locked from the Security Lock Down, keeping him from ever going back in.

"Young Yugi, what are you doing?" Mahaado asked.

"Nice of you to save me the work of going to get you."

"I won't go quietly. I'm here to stop you."

"Really? Going to finish your 'honorable little hero act' you tried to do last time?"

"You're not in a position to joke. I hate you! I hate you for making me hate Yami-chan! You're awful and I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!"

"As if you could stop me," Yami said with a chuckle. "Do you remember what happened years ago when you tried to stop me before? What makes you think you can stop me now?"

"You didn't have to bring that up!" Yugi exclaimed as he pushed Yami away, a few tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I bring up a painful memory?" Yugi growled at this. "I'm ten times stronger than back then! There's no way you can stop me!"

"I'll try!" Yugi said pushing Yami into the wall.

"**_-_cough-**Really? That determined?" Yami sputtered, quickly getting up and dusting himself off. Yugi lunged at him again, but Yami used his Shadow Magic to quickly avoid him and push him down to the ground.

"**_-_cough, sputter-** I won't...die so...easily..." Yugi sputtered trying to get up.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you, or sending you to the Shadow Realm. I have much more interesting things planned."

"You evil...vile...awful..." Yugi faltered and tried to get up again. Mahaado tried to help him, but he was too busy helping Kaiba keep Bakura away.

"**-evil laughter-** You really think you can defeat me and save your precious Pharaoh?"

"Shut up baka!"

"You're not in a good position to be telling me what to do Yugi." Yugi scooted away as Yami closed in on him. "Why not surrender like the weakling you are?"

"I...won't give up!"

"You're becoming a nuisance. I suppose I'll just do this the hard way." With that Yami shot a blast of magic he knew Yugi couldn't avoid. It knocked him unconscious. "I like you much better this way," Yami said with an evil smirk as he picked Yugi up and held him over his shoulder "Let's go Bakura."

"What about the Pharaoh?"

"He's suffering enough already. We'll come back for him later."

"No! Young Yugi!"

"Yugi!" Yami laughed evilly and disappeared along with Bakura.

"Noo!"

"Damn, they aren't going to like this," Kaiba said restoring the Security System to normal.


	5. Kidnapping the Light

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The darker Yami, belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu; YugiXYami; YamiXAnzu; JonouchiXSeto

AN: Just to warn you, this fic may be a little bit dark cause of my darker Yami's character.

"blah" - talking

blah - present time

_blah_ - past time

**_blah_** - thinking

- Atemu to Yugi  
/ - Yugi to Atemu

Full Summery: With the Ceremonial Battle all over Yugi and his pharaoh thought the young pharaoh will just go to the After Life, but an outside force changed the rules. In stead of going to the After Life, the ancient pharaoh got transported back to Ancient Egypt, two months before he sacrifice himself to save the world. But something else happened as well, the ancient pharaoh also got separated into to different people; one the kind and gracious pharaoh Atemu, and one as Yami. But this Yami is not the Yami our Yugi would even know and love; this Yami was pure dark and evil who soul purposes is to plunge both times into a time of great darkness by first merging both times into one with an ancient and powerful ceremony; but will he not even succeed, but change history?

Tourniquet  
by Yami-Yugi

Kidnapping the Light

"So, did you defeat him?" Anzu asked when Mahaado and Seto came into the room.

"Where's Yuge?" Jonouchi asked worriedly.

"The good news is, he's alive. The bad news is...Yami's got him." Seto said with an sigh.

"What!"

"Mahaado? Is it true? Did **_HE_** get Little One?" He nodded weakly and hung his head low in defeat.

"No! Yugi!"

"Kaiba!" Jonouchi growled.

"We tried Puppy! There's nothing we could have done!" Seto said irritated.

"We are truly sorry."

"It's okay. You did your best," Mana said trying not to cry.

"Yugi..."

"How we gonna get him back?" Jonouchi asked.

"I don't know right now."

"I shall go to the priests and see how they are. We might be able to come up with something."

"Mahaado..."

"Mana, it is much safer for you to stay and protect the Pharaoh."

"Be careful..." she sobbed latching onto him.

"I will Mana. It's going to be okay. Protect the Pharaoh." She nodded weakly and hesitantly let him go. He smiled at her and then went over to Atemu's bed. "Great Pharaoh...I'm sorry I failed. I promise by the gods, that we WILL get him back." Atemu looked at him with tear stained eyes. "The priests and I will do our best. Get better my Pharaoh..." Atemu nodded weakly, tears flowing steadily now. Mahaado left, not looking back. Mana went to Atemu's bed.

"Oh Pharaoh!" she said gently hugging his hand before laying it back down.

"Don't worry Pharaoh...they'll get him back...I know they will," Anzu sobbed going over and gently wiping the tears from his face with her handkerchief.

"Just rest Pharaoh. Concentrate on getting better alright? Yugi wouldn't want you to worry," Mana soothed gently pushing his bangs out of his face. He nodded weakly and tried to sleep. The sadness overwhelmed him and it took a few minutes before he cried himself to sleep.

- - -

Yugi woke up groggily. He felt weak and his arms and legs felt different. It was colder than usual too. He moaned and looked around. He was in a tomb, shackled to the wall by his wrists and ankles. He moved a little and found he could walk a little ways away, but not too far. He looked at his clothes to find he was dressed in slave attire. He had a bruise on his back from the fight earlier. "You're finally awake," Yami said looking over at him. Yugi just glared.

"Can I use him for target practice?"

"No. I need him." Bakura huffed and walked away to go amuse himself.

"How long do you think you can keep me here? They'll come looking for me. When they do, you'll be a dead man."

"I wouldn't make threats if I were you."

"I'll do what I want! You can't control me!"

"Now that's not very nice. I could easily let you stay there and starve to death."

"As evil and vile as you are, I don't think you would. If you wanted me dead, you would have done it by now."

"That may be true, but I could make your stay as awful as you want it to be," Yami said walking up to Yugi, almost too close for comfort.

"You can't hurt me! They'll come save me, I know they will! You don't scare me!"

"I don't?" He got right up in Yugi's face and grabbed his chin making him look directly at him. "You'd better start being afraid. I can make your worst nightmares come true and send you to the Shadow Realm as many times as I want. You'd better listen to what I say if you want to see your **_precious_** Atemu ever again. I am Fear, so be afraid," he said letting go and walking away.

Yugi wiped his chin off and shook with fright. He slumped to the ground and huddled over. He began to cry and long for his Pharaoh.**_ Yami-chan...I wish you were here...I'm scared and I need you...please hurry you guys..._** He cried himself to sleep there, on the cold ground muttering Yami-chan over and over again.

- - -

Much later, Atemu was having some trouble sleeping as horrible nightmares race through his mind, with caused some problems with his batter broken body. Mana woke up to see what was the matter. Atemu tired to scream in pain, in his sleep as his back arched, his body sweat. Mana rushed over and tried to calm him. "My Pharaoh, try and relax. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." But the nightmares keep Atemu into a deep and very troubled sleep. Mana decided to try and wake him. She gently spoke into his ear. "Pharaoh you need to wake up. Can you hear me? You're dreaming and you need to wake up." But sadly the nightmares keep Atemu in their grasped, and would not let him go. "Wake up Pharaoh!" she yelled, startling him awake. Crimson eyes looked frightenly at her as the young pharaoh's breathing was very unsteady. "You were just having nightmares, everything's going to be alright. Just try and calm down Pharaoh," she said with a warm smile as she carefully held his hand.

"**_-yawn-_** What's all da noise?" Jonouchi asked sleepily.

"The Pharaoh's having trouble sleeping." Mana smiled at Atemu and gently cleaned him off with a cold washcloth from the bedside table.

"Must be worrying about Yuge."

"Yes, that is probably part of it as well," she said continuing to gently wipe the Pharaoh's face. She smiled at him again. "It's going to be alright."

"Oh..." Joey started then his tummy rumbled "Man, I'm hungry."

"You can go if you want. I've got everything under control for now." She carefully covered him more warmly. "Relax and go back to sleep Pharaoh. You need to concentrate on getting well okay?" Extreme look and fear shone in those crimson eyes and the young pharaoh tried to mouth the word "Yugi". "Mahaado's working on rescuing him. It's going to be okay. You need to rest and worry about your injuries." She gently pushed his bangs out of his face. His eyes softened, but a great worry was still evident in them. "Just try and get some rest." He gave a weak nod, closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Mana smiled and returned to her chair. Jonouchi smiled solemnly before heading out the room to find the cafe. Atemu's pleasant sleep didn't last long. The overwhelming pain of his injuries consumed him again. He suddenly was having trouble breathing for a while, his chest hurt every time he took a breath.

"Pharaoh? What's wrong?" Anzu asked, a bit worried.

Mana got up too. Both girls noticed the pain in his face and his eyes. "Does it hurt again?" Mana asked gently. Atemu weakly nodded in great pain. "I'll get one of the doctors," Mana said walking out of the room.

"Mana wait. You've been up with him all night. Why don't I take a turn so you can rest?"

"Thank you Anzu. That's very kind of you," Mana said returning to her chair. Anzu smiled and pressed the Nurse button on the bed.

Mana immediately fell asleep, completely exhausted. Anzu smiled and covered her with a spare blanket. "Need something hon?" asked a night nurse.

"Yeah, my friend could use some more medication."

"Alright, I'll be back." As she left Anzu came over to Atemu, who was whimpering weakly in extreme pain.

"She'll be right back to make it go away Pharaoh. Try and take it easy okay?" Anzu said gently, holding onto his hand. Atemu nodded weakly and still was trying to breath right over the great pain still in his chest.

**_A-Aibou...I-I hope...y-you are...s-safe for now..._**

Anzu smiled solemnly. "Sorry it took so long. I had to go get an IV. It will be better for him if he's constantly getting medication. I also got some antibiotics to help fight any infections he may get from the various fractures."

Anzu nodded. "Thanks." she said with a smile. She wheeled the pole over to the bed and put two liquid pouches on it. She carefully took his hand from Anzu and rubbed alcohol on it. Crimson eyes looked weakly in pain at her. "It's okay. She's just going to make it so you'll get medicine when you need it. It'll help."

"Okay you might feel a little bit of a prick." the nurse said gently. She put the IV needle in as quick and painless as she could and then connected the line to both medications. "I'm all done. You should be okay now." The nurse left with a smile.

"Go ahead and get some sleep now Pharaoh." Atemu nodded weakly. He closed his eyes and let the drowsiness of the morphine take over.

- - -

Yugi soon woke up to something touching him. As he open his eyes he gasped when he saw hard violet eyes looking down at him, an evil smirk on the owner's face. "You were thinking about ATEMU again, haven't you?" Yami said as his smirk got wider and more evil. Yugi didn't answer. Both from fear and defiance. An evil laugh ran through the room. "You should really stop hoping that your **_precious_** Pharaoh will save you," he said with an eerie pleasure "From what has happen he would NEVER recover."

"D-don't say that..." Yugi said barely above a whisper.

"What? Can't stand the truth?" Yami said with an smirk "You know I'm right, no matter how much you try to kid yourself."

"Stop...just stop...please..."

"**-evil laughter-** Are you so frightened that now your begging?" Yugi didn't move or speak. "Your pharaoh will NEVER recover, you do know that." Yami smirked some more "And when what happens... My full plan will be realized and I'm forever closer to my goal." Yami started to turn and walked out of the room. Yugi shivered and cried himself back to sleep.

- - -

Jonouchi soon came back from the cafe with some food. He sees Seto in the waiting room. "Hey Kaiba." he said as he sat down next to him "Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Okay more for me then. Yer still upset about earlier. Don't worry. Ya guys did what ya could, I'm sure of it."

At that moment one of doctors came up to them. Jonouchi swallowed and stopped eating. "Anything new?" asked Kaiba.

"We came up with a plan to help your friend." the doctor said.

"What's that?"

"Yea mean ya guys figure out a way to fix him?"

"Yes. There's a series of corrective surgeries we can perform."

"Is it safe for him?" Jonouchi asked.

"We have a highly trained team put together."

"I don't know about this. He might not like the idea," Kaiba said with a sigh.

Jonouchi glanced over a Seto. "Well he can't really tell us what he thinks cause of his jaw... And without Yuge..."

"How long can we wait for the procedure to be done?"

"Not long for the major brakes that need to be fixed, those are mostly his ribs that are in really close in danger of poking some holes into his lungs."

"Aww man. Either pull a miracle rescue out of yer hat or we'll just have ta do it whether he likes it or not."

"Can we have a minute to talk it over with the others?" Seto asked the doctor.

"Of course. We'll need an answer within the next 12 hours."

"Why 12 hours?" Jonouchi asked confused.

"Because Puppy, the sooner the better. Every second counts, especially since every time the Pharaoh breathes he risks puncturing his lungs.

"Oh."

Seto stood up. "Come on Puppy." he said as he started to head over to Atemu's room.

- - -

"How's the Pharaoh?" Seto asked as he walked in. Anzu smiled.

"He just got to sleep."

"That's good." Seto said as Jonouchi findly arrived in the room.

"Good, he's sleepin. Peacefully I hope." Anzu nodded.

At that moment Mana awoke. "**-yawn-** How's the Pharaoh doing?"

"He's alright. Sleeping a lot easier now."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." Seto started.

"What's wrong?" Mana asked. Anzu showed concern too.

"Well...the doc says they can help the Pharaoh." said Jonouchi.

"And why is that bad news?" Anzu asked curiously.

"It involves major surgery. And we all know how the Pharaoh feels about those kind of things," Seto answered.

"Yea since it not his thing and all." Jonouchi added.

"What are you talking about?" Mana asked curiously.

"Uh..well..." Jonouchi started.

"Anyways, the doctor needs an answer in the next 12 hours." said Seto.

"For what? Please tell me what's going on?"

"I'll explain things Mana," Anzu said and she pulled her aside. Seto and Jonouchi waited. Anzu quietly explain everything to Mana.

"So, your medical knowledge is far more advanced than ours. Will it help him?"

"Uh huh."

"Then I agree. I'm not sure the Pharaoh will."

"It's okay. We should try and contact Yugi, not to mention rescue him." The others nodded in a agreement.

"Yes, he's the only one who can help us understand him. He'll help be strong for him too." Mahaado walked into the room with a heavy sigh.

"Mahaado? What's wrong?" Mana asked worriedly.

"How's the other priests?" Seto asked.

"They're fine. They've agreed to help rescue him. I still can't believe we lost Young Yugi. How's the Pharaoh?"

"He's sleeping right now." said Mana.

"I see. Have they found a way to help him?" Mana nodded and explained everything. "So I see. It's in his best interest whether he'll like it or not. However, I'll go back to the Priests. I want you to stay here. We're going to go get Young Yugi. I won't return until we have him. Stay safe."

"I hope ya find Yuge."

"I will." With a hug from Mana, he was gone.

"Now what?" asked Jonouchi.

"I guess we wait and hope they make the 12 hour deadline. Sleep well Pharaoh." said Anzu looking towards the still sleeping Atemu.

"Please be strong," Mana said with a solemn smile at him.


	6. Rescuing the Light

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The darker Yami, belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu; YugiXYami; YamiXAnzu; JonouchiXSeto

AN: Just to warn you, this fic may be a little bit dark cause of my darker Yami's character.

"blah" - talking

blah - present time

_blah_ - past time

**_blah_** - thinking

- Atemu to Yugi  
/ - Yugi to Atemu

Full Summery: With the Ceremonial Battle all over Yugi and his pharaoh thought the young pharaoh will just go to the After Life, but an outside force changed the rules. In stead of going to the After Life, the ancient pharaoh got transported back to Ancient Egypt, two months before he sacrifice himself to save the world. But something else happened as well, the ancient pharaoh also got separated into to different people; one the kind and gracious pharaoh Atemu, and one as Yami. But this Yami is not the Yami our Yugi would even know and love; this Yami was pure dark and evil who soul purposes is to plunge both times into a time of great darkness by first merging both times into one with an ancient and powerful ceremony; but will he not even succeed, but change history?

Tourniquet  
by Yami-Yugi

Rescuing the Light

Mahaado returned to the Priests. "Mahaado, how is the Pharaoh?"

"He's resting. We must rescue Young Yugi. Time is running out for the Pharaoh. He needs medical attention and his companion by his side."

"How long dose the Pharaoh had?" asked Isis.

"According to two of his friends, only twelve hours. I suppose more like eleven and a half now."

"Then we must hurry and find him." said Priest Seto. Mahaado nodded and they headed out.

- - -

Mahaado reached a wide spread area of land and concentrated, using his Millennium Ring to find anything unusual. It pulled him towards a hole in the ground. "Has your ring found something, Mahaado?" asked Isis.

"Yes, I found a Hidden Tomb," he replied getting off his horse and going up to the hole. The others stopped their horses and walked over behind him.

"Is this where Young Yugi is?" Karim asked.

"I hope so." said Mahaado "The Pharaoh needs him."

Shada looked down into the hole. "I see a slave boy shackled to the wall. He looks like this Yugi you speak of."

"Then we've found the hideout. Everyone split up and don't get found. Try and find an entrance. Also, stop them from finding us," Mahaado said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Akhnaten.

"You can help Karim lower me down there."

The group looked shocked. "What you saying, Mahaado?"

"I'm going to personally rescue him, hopefully without being caught. The rest of you, split up and try to stop them from stopping me."

"Very well, Mahaado." They split up and went to guard the area. Karim and Akhnaten slowly lowered Mahaado down into the tomb.

A figure walked into the room. "Stop!" Mahaado whispered. He hung just above the alter and the book stand. He used the Ring to make himself invisible and indictable. Yami looked around, making sure no one was there. When he was satisfied, he left with a smirk at Yugi's form. "Okay, lower me in," Mahaado said as the coast was clear. He untied himself and walked over to Yugi. Yugi was still asleep when Mahaado gently touched his shoulder. He cowered at the touch. "It's okay little Yugi," Mahaado whispered gently "It's me."

Yugi hesitantly opened his eyes. "Y-you're one of the priests."

Mahaado nodded with a smile. "Yes." he said.

"Are you...gonna get me out of here?"

"Yes, the Pharaoh needs you right now. It's an emergency."

"Is he okay?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Sssshhh! Keep quiet, but yes. He needs your support. Your doctors found a way to help him, but he needs you to go through with it."

Yugi nodded. "Okay."

Mahaado concentrated and undid the chains. "I need you to hold on really tightly. The other priests are going to lift us out of here." Yugi nodded and did what he was told. After Mahaado had a firm grip on Yugi and a tight knot with the rope, he tugged on it and they started going up towards the opening.

Suddenly the opening was closed by some dark shadows. Mahaado and Yugi looked down and saw violet eyes looking up a them. "You thought I won't sence you was there, priest." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi cowered in Mahaado's grip. "Don't worry, I won't let him harm you," Mahaado whispered. "Keep pulling up there everyone!" They rose towards the opening, even though they did not know what lay ahead.

"Exodia!" Yami commanded "I call upon you! Stop them!"

"Oh Ra! Illusion Magician! Hold him off!" Mahaado used the remainder of his magic to get them up and out faster.

"Mahaado!" called Akhnaten, "Hurry! Karim and the others cannot hold Bakura and the Shadows off for long."

"I will not let my dream get destroyed with you priests in my way!" Yami commanded as he grabbed the book "I just need to finished the spell and it will be completed. And all I need to do is finished the Pharaoh's life!"

"Illusion Magician, attack him and keep him from reading that spell!" Yugi let go a little and threw a wrist shackle down at Yami. He hit his mark and made him drop the book.

"Why you little!"

Yugi cowered against Mahaado again. Mahaado smiled a small smile and commanded his Ka. "Attack him my Magician!"

"Aaahhh! You think...your pitiful...Ka...monster can stop...me!" They reached the top and the Priests pulled them out, just as Yami picked up the book. Yugi took another shackle and threw it down. Yami dropped the book again. He cursed and went unconscious as a third shackle hit him in the head.

"Good job Young Yugi, though that won't hold him off for long." Bakura lay unconscious as well. "Let's go Mahaado, we have the boy and we need to get out of here. Now."

"Yes. We must head back to the Pharaoh." Mahaado agreed.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Yugi started to shiver in fear, remembering the past few days he had had.

"It's alright Young one. You're safe now. Hold on tight alright?" Mahaado said, pulling on the reins of his horse. Yugi nodded and did what he was told again. Just deeply wanted to be with his Pharaoh once more.

- - -

They soon reached the Hospital and tied up the horses. Mahaado smiled to see that Yugi had fallen asleep. He wrapped him warmly in his cape and carried him inside. It wasn't long until they arrived in the ICU ward. "Oh my! Is he alright?"

"Yes, just sleeping. We're here to see Atemu?"

"Yes, he has his limit of visitors right now sir. You'll have to wait."

Mahaado nodded and sat down with Yugi his lap. **_I cannot imagine the horrors this poor boy suffered. At least he is reunited with his Pharaoh now._**

Pretty soon Jonouchi came out of the room and saw them. "Wow! Ya guys found him!" he nearly shouted.

"Ssshhh! He sleeps. He is very tired."

"Oh, sorry," Jonouchi said.

"How is our Pharaoh?" Isis asked concerned.

"The whole gang's here?" Mahaado nodded. "He's fine. Sleeping like a log right now," Jonouchi said.

"That's good to know." said Priest Seto.

"Who's in there with him?" Mahaado asked.

"Mana, Anzu, and Seto."

"How much longer dose the Pharaoh got?"

"Nine hours. I hope Yuge wakes up soon."

"So do we." said Mahaado. Yugi moaned and groggily awoke.

Jonouchi smiled at his best friend. "Hey Yuge."

"Jou? Where...?"

"You're in the hospital little Yugi. Right outside the Pharaoh's room."

Yugi looked surprised. "Yami-chan must been worried sick about me." he said.

"Yeah, he is. He needs ya right now too. The doctors found out how to help him. It involves surgery though. He needs ya to talk with him and help him out." said Jonouchi.

At that moment... A-Aibou...? 

Yugi blinked. /Yami-chan/

W-Where...are...you...? 

/Out here in the waiting room./ Yugi linked, getting up out of Mahaado's lap.

"Yugi, what is it?" Mahaado asked.

"It's Yami-chan. I need to go into his room."

"Come on Yuge." said Jonouchi.

Yugi nodded and pulled Mahaado's cape around him. He walked inside to see his Pharaoh barely awake. Weak crimson eyes look towards him. A-Aibou... 

/I'm right here./ Yugi replied gently brushing the Pharaoh's bangs out of his face.

A-Aibou...w-what's...going...on...? E-Everyone...looks...soo...worried... 

/The doctors found a way to help you. The only thing is.../ Yugi went into the long explanation. Fear ran through the link.

A-Aibou...? 

/What/

P-Please...tell...me... 

/There is no other way...I wish there was. At least I'll be here with you./ Crimson eyes started to water up again. /I know. But it'll help you, I promise. I won't let them hurt you./ Yugi said gently taking his hand.

A-Aibou... 

/What/ he linked gently.

D-Don't...leave... D-Don't...leave...my...side... 

/I promise I won't./

"So, Yugi...did he decide?" Anzu asked gently.

He nodded. "He's going to go through with it?" Yugi nodded again. "I need to go talk to the doctor."

"I'll go with ya," Jonouchi started.

"I need to go myself. I want to explain some things to him." They nodded and let him go. /Yami-chan, I'm going to go talk to the doctor for a minute. I'll be right back./

D-don't...go... 

/I'll be right back in a few minutes. I promise./ He replied gently kissing his cheek. Atemu started to cry again. Yugi smiled and got up from the bed. /I'll be right back./ Yugi walked out of the room. Mana rushed to the Pharaoh's side until his return.

- - -

"So, I see. I'm sorry but only the surgeons are allowed to be in there."

"I won't stay the whole time. Just until he goes out and wakes up. That's all I ask. He's scared to death and unless I'm there, you've got a problem on your hands." The doctor sighed.

"Alright. But just for that little bit."

"Thanks. You don't know how much it'll mean to him." The doctor smiled a little as Yugi went back to the room.

- - -

Ai-aibou... 

/See? I said I'd be back./ Atemu weakly tried to reach for him. Yugi quickly caught the injured limb. /Save your strength okay/

I...don't want...you to...leave me. 

/I'm not going to. They're coming to get us in an hour./

Ai-Aibou...I'm... 

/I know. It's okay, I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave you./ Yugi sat on the bed and gently held his Pharaoh's hand. /Just get some sleep okay/

But...if...I... 

/Ssshhhh, just sleep. I'm not going anywhere./ Atemu closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Yugi gently ran his hand through his Pharaoh's hair as he slept.

There was a knock on the door of the room. "Is Mr. Atemu Mutou ready?" asked the doctor from before.

"He's sleeping, but yeah." A team of doctors carefully wheeled the bed out of the room. "I'll be back in a few hours guys. I think you can wait outside for us." They nodded and stayed behind.

- - -

Atemu woke up and was surprised to see Yugi above him and that they were moving. Ai-Aibou...what's going...on? 

/It's time./ A weak hand tightly grasped his wrist, almost cutting off the circulation. Fearful crimson eyes looked up at him. /It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I'll be right here...always./ Atemu did not loosen his hold. Tears fell from his eyes. /I'm right here. It's going to be okay. They're only going to help...Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. Everything's going to be okay./ They approached the double doors of the OR. Atemu cried more steadily and tightened his grip so that Yugi's hand turned white. /Yami-chan...you're hurting me. It's going to be alright, I promise./ Yugi tried to pull his Pharaoh's hand off. He gently kissed it and laid it back by his side. He gently dried Atemu's tears and brushed his bangs out of his face. /I'm not leaving you./ The doctors got ready and put the rails of the bed down. They carefully loaded him onto a special stretcher. A nurse assistant smiled at Atemu.

"You get to take a really long nap," she said getting the anesthesia ready. She tried to put the gas mask on, but he weakly fought it.

"Why don't I try?" Yugi said taking it from her. She nodded and stood aside. /It'll make you sleep for a long time. You won't see or hear anything. I'll be right here beside you the entire time./

P-Promise? 

/I promise./

Okay... Yugi smiled and gently held the mask on.

/Just take deep breaths okay/ He weakly nodded. /Just relax and count backwards from 100 alright/

O-one hundred...n-ninety nine...n-ninety...eight...n-ninety...seven...n-ninety...six...n-ninety...n-ninety... Yugi smiled, put the gas mask away, and gently kissed his Pharaoh. He made sure he was totally out before leaving and waiting outside.

- - -

"Yuge, what's up?"

"He's out. It's up to the doctors now."

"Won't the Pharaoh be upset when you aren't there?" Anzu said worriedly.

"No, I'm going back when they're done. I said I'd be there when he went out and when he woke up. As far as he knows, I'm still in there. It's the best I could do. Besides, I'm a little too queasy to stay and watch anyway. I just hope he'll be okay."

"The Pharaoh is strong. He'll be fine," said Mana.

"Yeah. The doctors know what they're doing."

"I hope so," Yugi said with a sigh. Anzu hugged him.

"Don't worry Yugi. Just be patient and pray for him."

- - -

"Mr. Mutou? We're finishing up and by special request I'm supposed to allow you to be with him in the Recovery Room." Yugi nodded and got up.

"I'll see you guys back at the room a little later okay?" They nodded and headed back that way. Yugi went in, just as they were carefully putting him back on the bed. They had taken the utmost care in changing him into a hospital gown and pants. Yugi helped wheel him into a Recovery Room.

"It goes without saying, but he made it. We were successful and he should make a full recovery. His jaw was easy to fix, but he won't be able to talk for a little while yet. He should be waking up soon."

"Thanks."

"It's our job," the doctor said with a smile as he left the two of them alone. There was a weak, barely audible moan as groggy eyes opened for the first time in three hours.

Ai-aibou...is it...over? 

/It's over. You're in a Recovery Room right now. It'll be awhile before you go back to the room and see the others./ Atemu didn't seem to care. Just as long as his little light was there with him.

Why is...everything...so blurry...and different? 

/The stuff that made you sleep is still wearing off./

Thanks...for not...leaving me... 

/I keep my promises Yami-chan./ He gently kissed his Pharaoh and brushed his bangs out of his face. Atemu tried to smile, but it proved a bit impossible. He settled for sending relief and great happiness through the link. Yugi giggled a little. There was a smile in those crimson eyes. It quickly turned to quite the opposite as the anesthesia completely wore off and soreness and pain coursed through his body. Yugi checked his IV and found that the morphine was empty. He also found a new bag, he supposed that was more medication to aide in the healing process. "I'll get the nurse okay?" It didn't take one long to get there.

"What's the matter?"

"It's his IV."

"Oh, alright. I'll be right back to take care of it," she said quickly checking the bags and leaving.

H-Hikari... 

/She's coming back. Just try and take it easy./ The nurse came back and changed the IV, checking it over one last time.

"There you go sweetie."

"Thanks," Yugi said as she left. It took a few minutes, but the medicine took effect and the Pharaoh was no longer in so much pain. /Is that better Yami-chan/ He nodded a small, weak, nod in reply. Yugi smiled and carefully sat next to him on the bed. He was very careful as he laid down. He took the utmost precaution as he gently rested his head on Atemu's chest. He smiled as he heard the slow, yet weak rhythm of his Pharaoh's heart.

Aibou...why...? 

/Just rest and go to sleep./

Aibou...? 

/Go to sleep, Yami-chan./ There was a gentle authority as he lifted his head up and looked into his other's eyes.

Alright... Yugi giggled a little and rested his head on the end of the pillow Atemu's head was laying on. He fell asleep without even knowing what hit him. Atemu looked lovingly at his little light and fell asleep soon after.

- - -

Groggy crimson eyes opened and looked around. Atemu smiled a tiny smile to see Yugi was still sleeping. He felt something odd on his arms and carefully titled his neck to find he had a special brace on it. **_What's...?_** He took a brief and strained look to find more special braces on each of his arms, starting from his hand and going all the way up to his elbow. He couldn't see them, but he felt braces on his legs too. Whenever he breathed, he could feel something tight around chest._** What **IS** all this? **_Luckily, Yugi woke up just then. He smiled to see Atemu awake.

/Did you sleep well/

Yes...Aibou...? 

/Huh/

What's all...these things...on me? 

/They keep you from moving around too much. It helps you heal. The ones on your arms and legs keep them still so the bones can mend. The one on your neck is to keep you from hurting it. Or from breaking it while it heals. Same goes for the brace around your chest too./

Oh... 

/Silly Pharaoh.../ Yugi linked with a giggle. It amused him a little that his other didn't know too much about modern medical technology.

"Hello. I'm here to check on your recovery," A nurse said as she came in the room. "I came in earlier but the both of you were asleep so I let you be," she added with a big smile. Yugi got up from the bed and let the nurse gently check Atemu over. "You seem to be recovering just fine. We'll move you into an actual room whenever you feel up to it. Just let me know." She left with a smile.

/I'm just glad you're okay./

And I'm...glad you're...here...with me 

/Me too./ Yugi gently sat on the bed. /I love you so much./ he linked as he gently hugged his Pharaoh. Atemu smiled a weak smile. Yugi's stomach rumbled with hunger. He blushed. /Guess I'm kinda hungry. Are you/ The Pharaoh didn't have to answer as Yugi heard a familiar, yet weak growl from his other. /I'll be right back. I'm going to go get someone and see if we can't get something to eat./

Yugi returned with a nurse. "I'll go rustle up some grub for you two okay?" Atemu nodded weakly. The nurse left with a smile. Yugi sat back on the bed. He gently ran his hand through his Pharaoh's hair.

I...I...I love you Aibou...I'm sorry...about all that's...happened... 

/It's okay. I know. I'm gonna stay with you and help you get better./

Thank you...Aibou Yugi smiled at him. The nurse returned with two food trays.

"I put in a special order for you friend, food that will be easy on him."

"Thanks." Yugi opened the tray and found soup, applesauce, and pudding. "Looks like a lot of yummy things," Yugi chimed. Atemu smiled a little. "I'll play it safe and feed you." He got off the bed and slowly moved it up so Atemu was sitting up.

"You seem like you've got things under control. I'll leave you be. If you need anything, let us know." She left with a smile.

/Are you comfortable? I can move the bed a bit more./

I'm fine...thank you. Yugi smiled and started feeding his Pharaoh.

/The soup's rather warm so be careful okay/ He nodded weakly in reply as the first spoonful went down.

- - -

/Okay, that's all of it. Feel better now/

Hospital food...isn't as bad...as Jonouchi says it is... Yugi laughed.

/Since you're up and feeling better, want to move to a room Yami-chan/

It would...be nice to...see the others... Yugi smiled and called a nurse in.

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"Can we move to a room now? He feels up to it."

"Alright. I'll get some doctors to help." She returned with two doctors. They helped wheel him to ICU and put him in room 502.

"There you go. You'll be able to move to a normal room when you're further along in your progress."

"Thanks."

"The nurse station is 24 hours so if you need anything..."

"We should be fine for now. Thank you." The doctors left.

/This is much better, isn't it Yami-chan/

Yes...do the others...know we...moved? 

/Want me to go get them/

Don't be long...Aibou... 

/I won't be./ He left and in a few minutes returned with the others. A weak smile crossed the Pharaoh's face. It made him happy that his friends were there.

"My Pharaoh, how are you feeling?" asked Priest Seto.

Aibou...can you answer them for me? 

Yugi smiled at him. /Sure Yami-chan./ "He can't talk yet. But he's alright. He's doing okay."

The group smiled happily at this. "That's good to know." said Anzu.

"Yeah. All he has to do is get better now."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah," Yugi said with a smile.

"Well, I think we'll all head back to the palace."

"Okay, if you want to."

"If it's alright, Mana and I wish to stay here with the Pharaoh."

"If you wish Master Mahaado."

Tell them...goodbye for me... And...thank you too... 

"The Pharaoh says thanks and goodbye. Stay safe you guys."

"They will Little Yugi. While you're at the palace find a way to reverse what's happened if you could."

"We will Mahaado." They left the hospital and went back to the palace.

"I'm glad you're okay Pharaoh."

"How long until you fully recover," Mahaado asked curiously.

"The doctors said it will be awhile. After he heals a little, they'll start Physical Therapy."

"What's that Little Yugi?" Mana asked curiously.

"Well, he'll be stiff from being in bed for so long."

"Oh."

"Your doctors are very knowledgeable Young Yugi."

"Yeah..." Atemu tried to move into a sitting position.

"Yami-chan, what's wrong? You want to sit up?"

I could...use some help... Yugi slowly moved the bed up. He gently put him in a sitting position with some pillows behind him.

"That better?"

Yes...thank you... 

Yugi sat beside him on the bed. "Let me know when you want back down.

I will... 

"Don't try to stay up to long either."

I'll be fine... 

/We'll see.../

"Yugi? When will he start that Therapy?"

"Not for a couple weeks."

Is it...the same thing...Grandpa had to...go through...when he broke his leg that one time...? 

/Yes, Yami-chan. Don't worry about it. You won't be doing that for awhile. You just got settled from earlier./

A-Aibou...? 

/Huh/

Is there...something to drink? 

/Yeah, there's a pitcher and a cup over by the sink. I'll go get it./ He got up from the bed and set the pitcher and cup down on the night stand.

/It's really cold ice water, that okay/

It's fine... Yugi filled the cup with water and helped his Pharaoh drink it.

/That better/

Yes... Yugi smiled.

/Want another drink/ Atemu weakly nodded and Yugi gave him another sip.

Thank you... 

"You really mean a lot to the Pharaoh don't you?"

"Of course Mana. Don't you remember when he was there in Memory World?"

"Oh yeah..." she said with a smile. Atemu started to cough and sweat.

"I think that's enough sitting for now," Yugi said giving him a drink of water and laying him back down. He slowly put the bed down and put the blankets back over him. Mana took a washcloth and carefully washed the sweat from his face.

"I think you should rest now Pharaoh. It's getting a bit late. Mana, let's go get something to eat, are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"We'll return soon my Pharaoh."

"Yes, we will."

"I've got it all taken care of until you get back." They left with a smile. "**_-yawn- _**Go to sleep Pharaoh. You've had it rough the past couple of days. **_-yawn-_** Me too..." Yugi said groggily. Atemu watched his hikari lay down next to him and fall asleep, gently snuggled against him. He smiled a small, weak smile before losing the will to stay awake. He put an arm around him as his eyes closed. Mana and Mahaado returned after a bit of supper from the café. They quietly went inside the Pharaoh's room.

"Awww, that's so unbelievably sweet."

"Come, let's let them sleep Mana." She nodded and covered the two of them warmly before going outside with Mahaado.


End file.
